One Shot at This
One Shot at This is the sixteenth chapter of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Completing the chapter in less than 12 minutes in Drake's Deception Remastered will unlock the X trophy Catch that Plane!. Plot Nathan Drake has just escaped from the clutches of Marlowe, and arrived in Elena Fisher's apartment in Yemen. She tells him that Sully has been kidnapped, and they can board a cargo plane to catch up to him. The thing is, they aren't legally going on the plane, so they must sneak in. You'll arrive in the exterior of an airport, and need to go through several warehouses in order to get to the plane. As they're about to make a run for the plane, Nate stops Elena and tells her to get out of there before it's too late. After some convincing, she agrees, and gets in a car and drives away. You now have to run for the plane, but a gate closes in front of you, and Marlowe's Men spot you. Don't bother fighting back; there's limitless enemies. Turn left and go up to the electricity station, but dodge right so as not to get hit when it explodes. Run over several cargo boxes, and you'll be on the runway. Head in the direction of the plane. The plane will start to take off when you get close. Elena will come in in the car, so jump on it. When you get close enough to the plane, jump onto the wheel, and you'll take off. Walkthrough I. Press triangle to help Elena lift the garage door. Inside, climb the crates to your right and collect Treasure #79 before proceeding through the illuminated opening. In the next area, wait for Elena to stand behind the truck, then press O to get into position with her. Use L to push the truck around the corner and up the slope. The idea here is to get as close to the open window in the corner of the room as you can, then leap onto the roof of the vehicle and grab the ledge before it rolls back down the ramp. II. Drop from the containers to the ground, then vault over the first fence. Climb the fence on the right after rounding the corner, then spring backwards to reach the rooftop. As you run overhead, Elena will warn Nate that she can hear voices through the locked shutters. Should you run over to the open skylight on the left, you can drop down and eliminate the first guard with a stealth kill as he walks beneath. Pick up the SAS-12 that he drops. The second guard stands facing the left-hand shutter on the other side of the wall of containers. You can eliminate him with a stealth attack - this will make him drop not a KAL 7, but rather a Mag 9. The Silenced Pistol that Nate starts with can be invaluable in a forthcoming battle if you have a penchant for making the most of stealth opportunities, so try to conserve its limited ammunition and instead use an unsuppressed weapon. III. Collect Treasure #80, then shoot the locks at the bottom of the shutter where the second guard was stationed to enable Elena to join you. As soon as she enters the room, take cover behind the crate beside your position and draw a weapon. When the guards jump out from the vehicle, kill the soldier that exits from the passenger first, then concentrate on preventing others from running into the area to the right of the truck. Should any slip past, you will need to be watchful for opponents flanking from the area directly to your right. At this point, you may prefer to switch to the SAS-12 and engage the remaining hostiles at close range. IV. When the final guard falls, collect all available ammunition, then help Elena push the vehicle to the gate - the controls are the same as in the previous instance. Take cover when they lose their grasp, and observe the soldiers arriving to investigate in the area ahead. For the following battles, Nate's opponents wear uniform-mounted flashlights that reveal the direction they are facing. For those favoring stealth kills, the information this imparts is invaluable in the early morning gloom. With the trio that stand around the truck, you can eliminate the soldiers to the left and right of the vehicle silently in that order. The second stealth kill may alert the third soldier, though you can sprint over and drop him in whatever way you see fit. V. A major battle is imminent, so choose suitable weapons before continuing. Players who wish to test their stealth mettle should select the Silenced Pistol, while those desiring to charge in guns blazing are advised to grab unsuppressed weapons and the maximum amount of ammunition they can find. When you're sufficiently prepared, climb through the window to the left of the truck. Major Battle: Airport VI: *As Nate's comments to Elena should suggest, a stealth-based strategy is possible in this area and enables you to avoid multiple waves of reinforcements that arrive if Nate is discovered. **Areas of obvious light (generally including the lamp posts and the flashlights) will expose you, but staying out of the line of sight of the guards is most important. **Two enemies guard the warehouse at the end of the area. Take out every other enemy quietly and you will be able to employ a stealthy solution to these two guards - a grenade thrown at their feet. *If you prefer the idea of (or have been forced into) a more dramatic confrontation, the crates inside the entrance to the garage where you start offer by far the most defensible position in this battle. In a worst-case scenario, the garage interior also provides space to retreat into should Nate and Elena be overwhelmed. *If you ''still ''have Silenced Pistol ammunition, you can take out the guards close to the garage with headshots to tip the odds in your favor before Nate is detected. As soon as the alarm is raised, though, immediately return to the garage to make your stand. *Though it's prudent to dispatch enemies before they reach Nate's position, it can be useful to allow a handful to draw near before you kill them. This means that you have less distance to run should you require supplies. VII. *Enemies will approach your position in the garage from a variety of directions. Their flashlights broadly reveal their movements, but also have a dazzling effect that makes it hard to aim clearly. Whenever this happens, it's safer to fire at their torsos. *With the exception of snipers and a grenadier, the principle dangers in this battle are the armored shotgunners. As always, measured headshots and explosives work well. *Avoid being frugal with your grenades: you have no real use for them for the remainder of this chapter. You should also be prepared to exploit grenade throwbacks whenever possible. *If you want to run out and attempt to engage your opponents up close, sticking to the outer area of the battlefield and being mobile whenever possible will greatly improve your chances of survival. VIII: *The shipping containers in these positions are favored by sharpshooters brandishing the T-Bolt Sniper and an opponent with the M32-Hammer. Attempt to neutralize these as soon as they appear should you leave the garage. IX. When the battle ends, be sure to collect Treasure #81 if you have yet to do so, then head to the starting position and climb to the rooftop. Jump over to the ladder, then descend to the ground. X. Nate cannot make it through the gate in time, so you should instead use the rooftops. Avoid dawdling: a vehicle with a mounted turret will fire on you until and unless you reach the rooftop. Kill the enemy directly ahead using whatever method you see fit, then use the ventilation ducts as cover to approach and disable his two allies. At the far side of the roof, there is one additional guard. Dispatch or ignore him, then leap into the pile of luggage for a safe landing and sprint in pursuit of the accelerating plane. XI. When Elena arrives, run alongside the vehicle and when Nate takes hold of it, press X to climb on board. Use L to move onto the hood when you draw behind the plane, then continue using L to direct Elena towards the forward landing gear. When you move within range, press X to leap over before the plane ascends. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception